Emma Sheen
Emma Sheen is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam series of the Gundam universe. Personality Emma's personality is quite different from her fellow Titans, who were generally brutal, murderous, callous, overconfident, and oblivious to the people they put in danger. This shown by when she cast a disapproving look at fellow Titans when they beat up Bright Noa, and her shock at the revelation that Bask Om gassed millions of people in Bunch 30's Side 2. She is also a skilled pilot and a disciplined soldier, following orders to the letter. She, like Bright, will not hesitate to use physical force to discipline comrades. During the series she slaps Kamille four times, once for coming late to a meeting, once for later for disobeying orders to sortie, and when he refuses to tell her the truth about seeing Reccoa Londe alive and later in the same episode when he refers to everything being justified if you follow your own ideology. She also slapped Fa twice for acting on her own during combat and trying to make excuses for those actions after the battle. Story Titan's Career Emma was originally a Lieutenant Junior Grade in the Titans, an elite arm of the Earth Federation military formed especially to hunt out dissident spacenoids and Zeon remnants. She, along with former wingmate Jerid Messa and then shuttle captain Bright Noa are witnesses to Kamille Bidan's theft of a prototype Gundam Mk-II from a secret facility on Green Noah space colony. This Gundam Mk-II and a second one is appropriated by AEUG. Emma is also there to witness the abusive treatment of Bright Noa by Colonel Bask Om and Jamaican Daninghan. Emma is ordered by Bask to fly her Gundam MK-II (the only remaining of the three that hasn't been stolen), to Argama under the intention of truce. There, she is to deliver a message to AEUG leader Blex Forer. It becomes evident to Blex that Emma was totally unaware of the nature of the message, hence her seeming lack of concern. The AEUG is to surrender the stolen Gundam prototypes or they will kill a hostage. This hostage turns out to be Kamille Bidan's mother Hilda whom he tries to rescue, only to fail, when Jerid Messa, under orders, destroys the space capsule in which she is imprisoned. Kamille is subsequently detained by the Titans and reunited with his father Franklin Bidan, also being held hostage. Defection Emma chooses an opportunity to break Kamille and Franklin out of detainment, disguise them as pilots and steal three mobile suits. They return to Argama and Emma announces her wish to defect. Although Quattro Bajeena suspected that she might not be a true Titan, he, along with the rest of the crew, is nevertheless suspicious. Emma is placed on provisional status but it does not take long for her to prove herself in the eyes of the Argama crew. AEUG career Emma first pilots the RMS-099 Rick Dias for the AEUG, and then piloted Kamille's old repainted Gundam Mk-II after Kamille transferred to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Emma is often wingmates with Katz Kobayashi, who provides the mecha support for her to in order to form the Super Gundam. The buff and hearty Henken Bekkener, captain of the Radish becomes attracted to the more formal and reserved Emma. Though she never formally told Henken that she felt the same way, their feelings were understood. Her love for Henken finally shows physically when she becomes very upset after witnessing Henken sacrifice himself to protect her from an attack by Titans ace Yazan Gable, by shielding the Mk-II with his own ship Radish. Emma is almost immediately pitted in a duel with former AEUG friend, Reccoa Londe, who defected to join Paptimus Scirocco on the side of the Titans. In the ensuing duel, Emma manages to stab Reccoa's Pallas Athene with Mk-II's beam sword, disabling it. After abandoning her heavily damaged mobile suit, to check on Reccoa, Yazan attacks yet again. This time, he fires on the ruined Pallas Athene, destroying it and killing Reccoa. Emma is caught in the explosion and fatally injured by shrapnel. Emma would soon be retrieved by Kamille, but she soon dies in his arms.